


a squad united

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, pre-full squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: Jessarii, CO of Havoc Squad, returns from a mission to find her subordinates rather compromised. They talk about what is to be done about that.
Relationships: Elara Dorne/Aric Jorgan/Female Republic Trooper
Kudos: 2





	a squad united

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to be a kinktober fic but i got bored w writing the sex part and decided simply to just vibe with it   
> twitter @wrcassnessa

“Good work out there today, 4X.” Jessarii said, tapping her fist on the robot’s arm. The two of them had just gotten back to the ship. Havoc had been tasked with taking out a group of Imperial scientists specializing in toxic gas, and Republic command had only supplied them with one rebreather, which meant Aric and Elara stayed on the ship, no exceptions. Leaving them behind hadn’t felt right to the Havoc CO, but the mission always came first. 

“And as always, exemplary praise to you for the extreme prejudice with which you ruined that imperial scum, sir! I’m sure they’ll think twice before going up against the might of the Republic in the future! In fact, if I were an Imperial, I’d be positively-” replied 4X, continuing to spout off more about justice and the Republic even as he entered his room and went out of earshot of the Captain, who was taking off her armor in the cargo bay. 

Jessarii finished hanging up her armor, hoisting up her cannon to take it to the weapons room. 

“Jorgan, Dorne, look alive!” she called, entering the central room of her ship, passing by the holocommunicator to open the lock on the weapons room. It opened, and to her surprise, neither Aric nor Elara were inside. 

The door to Jessarii’s room was open and nobody was inside, 4X had powered down and was charging in their own room, and she hadn’t seen anybody in the cockpit when she was walking up to the ship, which meant they were probably resting in the bunks. 

“Hey, Havoc Squad, focus up!” Jessarii called into the bunk room, walking in to find it...neat and orderly. Nobody had been in there since the night prior, by the looks of it. That left the medbay as the only room they could possibly be in, but there’s no way they wouldn’t have heard her calling out. 

Had they gone on-planet to get supplies or food? No, she would’ve received a message on her personal holocom. Jessarii placed her hand against the lock of the medbay door, ready to raise a fucking army if she’d been gone barely a couple hours and someone had captured part of her squad. 

As soon as the medbay doors opened, Jessarii understood the silence. Aric Jorgan was pulling his shirt over his head as the Captain entered, having clearly just gotten dressed. He was winded, despite his best attempts to hide it. Aric, however, wasn’t even the most interesting part. 

The prim, proper, by-the-book serious Elara Dorne was clumsily and hastily trying to get back into her own clothes, pulling up her pants and trying to use Aric’s body to hide herself. 

“Sir, I’m sorry, I-” Aric started, but Jessarii put her hand up. 

“I don’t need excuses, Jorgan. You two wanna tell me what’s going on?” 

“Well, Sergeant Dorne and I were just discussing stress relief.” Aric said carefully, his tone remaining purely professional. 

“Stress relief?” echoed Jessarii. Elara moved into her field of view, finally clothed, and taking the same stance Aric was in. “Is that the case, Dorne?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“So, allow me to get this straight: I was off fighting imp scum in deadly gas without the support of my full squad, and you two decided this was what you would do during that time?” Jessarii said, using the same commanding tone she used in every professional conversation. Aric and Elara’s faces immediately darkened, with Elara not able to look her CO in the eyes.    


“Sir, I’m so very sorry.” she said. 

“As am I,” responded Jessarii, turning to walk away. She stopped just before she exited, dropped the professionalism in her voice, and added “I would’ve liked to watch.” 

“Sir?” It was posited like a question, the confusion in Elara’s tone clear as day. Jessarii smirked. 

“I said, Sergeant, that I would’ve liked to watch you and the Lieutenant ‘discuss stress relief’.” 

“With all due respect, sir, I am very confused.” said Aric, with Elara just nodding her agreement. Jessarii turned around, leaning against the doorframe to the medbay. 

“I’m not mad, you two. Your timing maybe wasn’t the most exemplary, but I have no problems with inter-squad relationships as long as you can keep your head on straight for missions.” Jessarii said, and watched as relief flooded over her squadmates. 

“I’m pleased to know you’re not upset with us, sir, but, um...you would’ve liked to watch us, sir?” Elara asked. Aric was uncharacteristically silent, but it looked as though he was waiting for the same explanation Elara was. 

“Is that out of line for me to say, Sergeant?” she asked, readying herself for rejection. 

“No problem for me, Captain.” said Aric immediately, the tiniest of smiles pricking at his lips. 

“I am sure the both of you have noticed by now, but I rely on the two of you more than I have ever relied on anyone or anything in my life. Jorgan was with me when Tavus betrayed us, and Dorne, you’ve been with us since our first official assignment off Coruscant.

“I didn’t expect to fall for either of you, much less the both of you, but that is where I stand. If my sentiments are not returned, that’s not a problem, but I would rather you both know then not know.” Jessarii explained, using her best commanding officer voice to keep it from shifting. 

“Captain, I’m not exactly the romantic type, but I’m sure you’ve noticed that I’ve been nigh unable to keep my eyes off you since the moment we met. You know where I stand.” Aric said, and she did. Aric was there- had always been there since her assignment to Havoc, with a blaster aimed at her enemies. Aric was her reliable right hand, and she’d imagined many times scenarios where she showed him just how much he meant to her. 

It was Elara that had stopped her, in all honesty. Elara Dorne, the girl Jessarii had thought to be rank and file personified, was actually soft and quiet when the badge wasn’t on. Elara had always stood just a little bit back from Aric and Jessarii, as if she didn’t want to intrude, but Jessarii had noticed the way the Sergeant looked at Aric. She’d never have made any move that would’ve hurt Elara. 

“I…” said Elara at a loss for words, her face reddening in a way that was so maddeningly cute that Jessarii thought about throwing caution to the wind and kissing her right then and there. She didn’t, of course- she hadn’t climbed to the rank of Captain without immense self-control. Instead, she watched and waited patiently for the Sergeant to collect her thoughts. 

“What about code 349, section 3, subsection c that forbids the forming of relationships between squad leaders and their subordinates, sir? If Havoc squad is so brazenly breaking rules, wouldn’t that hurt our reputation among the other squads?” is what Elara settled on saying. 

“Oh, come  _ on,  _ Dorne-“ started Aric, but Jessarii put up a hand to silence him. 

“In that same code, you would know that any squad leader who submits a notice of relationship to personnel division can enter a romantic relationship with their subordinate without breaking any rules.” she said, watching Elara intently, waiting for a reaction. Several beats of silence passed. 

“But sir, wouldn’t that leave out one of us?” Elara asked. 

“I see no problem with submitting two forms, Sergeant.” Jessarii replied, noting gleefully the awe in Elara’s eyes.

“Is that allowed, sir?” Elara asked, voice laced with hope, as though she needed to be sure there was nothing that could get in their way.

“We’re the top squad in the Republic. I’d like to see anyone try and get in our faces about something as private as our relationship statuses. We get the job done better than anyone else, and that’s all that should matter.” Aric said, interrupting any response Jessarii could’ve given. And he was right, of course, because he always knew exactly what to say in a pinch, and she loved him for that. 

“Does that mean we’re- Hm.” Elara said, immediately stopping herself in her own tracks. “I’m not sure what to call us. Partners doesn’t sound right to me, sir, it’s not enough.”

“It doesn’t matter what we’re called as long as there is an us.” said Jessarii, and Aric nodded. 

“Now, Sergeant Dorne, I believe we were-“ Aric started, but was cut off by a loud beep from the ship’s holoterminal. 

“Put a pin in that, Lieutenant,” said Jessarii. “We can get to team bonding at a later time. Duty calls.” 

“I’m going to strange General Garza with my bare hands.” Aric muttered, but he fell in line alongside the rest of them. 

“Later.” said Elara, grabbing his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. The small gesture made Jessarii’s chest tight, in the sweetest of ways. 

She hit the button to pick up the transmission. “Hello, General.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @wrcassnessa


End file.
